


No Way Out

by Thisisarealtagwhy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Rant, SORRY YALL, School, just wanted to publish this for shits n gigs, vent - Freeform, written for an english assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisarealtagwhy/pseuds/Thisisarealtagwhy
Summary: The depredation of the English language is all well to know about, but does it really matter? Does any of this even matter? How long until our world implodes? A life-time? Less? Nobody’s doing anything, and yet here we sit, whiling our days away on the meaning of long dead poets.(written for an english assignment, bit of a rant)





	No Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> yeet, enjoy my dumbass rant, idk, just wanted to publish this on here too, im lowkey highkey salty babes!! at!! our!! education!! system!! (and also the destruction of our planet), y'know what would be funny, if i get pulled up for plagiarism at school, im sure they'd find it if they used a plagiarism scanner lol. and i dont think mines been marked yet. oh well.

A monolithic structure of darkened blues and greys loom. Designed to be appealing but coming off more as a mottled prison of long abandoned dreams and ideas. Children, forced within the cleverly disguised cells, knowledge stuffed into their brains, not dissimilar to the filling cotton shoved inside of empty dolls. Instead of serving a purpose, they are required to regurgitate the material in harsh conditions – almost separate to the concurrent reality.

The grass at the front of the prison is designed to trap you within, to entice, to conjure up happy feelings, so incongruous with the reality of the location. The electronic noticeboard flashes its’ neon letters, rattling off titbits of useless information.

The black bars, oh so welcoming towards the beginning of the day shut behind you each and every day, trapping you within. They certainly look nice, but as everything within the settlement it is simply gilding the lily. A cage is a cage no matter how comfortable you design the interior to be. 

Moving inside the buildings where too many bodies at the same time attempt to rush to their assigned partitions. If you’re late, be prepared for a tongue lashing.

Heart beating heavily within ears as you struggle to remember the required terms, rubatosis is the unsettling awareness of your own heartbeat, your mind not so helpfully reminds you. Useless words, useless mind, everything is useless!

The depredation of the English language is all well to know about, but does it really matter? Does any of this even matter? How long until our world implodes? A life-time? Less? Nobody’s doing anything, and yet here we sit, whiling our days away on the meaning of long dead poets.

Assessments, how good are you at remembering stuff that won’t help you in the real world? The disengagement with courses accountable to the fact of the matter that when you’re trying to pay taxes and successfully budget, you will only remember the techniques Shakespeare has employed, how to speak well and proper, rather than anything useful.

Teachers speak like static, filling deafened ears, words rolling off underdeveloped brains like water from a duck’s back. Does your opinion matter? No, follow the rules like the good little soldier the school, the state, the government wants you to be.

Creativity stagnates within, challenged by the strict guidelines enforced. Deputies more concerned with uniformity than the actual state of learning.

What university will you go to? How will you afford it? All these questions and yet nobody has a definitive answer, remember, if you screw up now, your future is destined to fall into disrepair. No pressure or anything.

Monachopis is a nagging feeling that you’re in the wrong location. Of course, this is attributable to monetary issues, of the fact that you should be working to live, to survive. Why does it cost so much to live if you hadn’t asked to be born?

Does that sound suicidal? Maybe so, but in a crisis such as this, does it even matter? If we’re all going to perish does it _really_ matter.

Australia, almost at the bottom of student engagement and technology as a result of a flawed public education system.

Underrepresented and worried for the grim future, but no one is _listening_.

All of these pleas we make to politicians, to the wealthy, mean nothing, we are yet another generation destined to perish along with the rest of the world, it just depends how. 


End file.
